


First Meetings

by NekoTiara



Series: ColdFlash Week 2017B [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Len finds a singer and wants a private show





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest fanfic I've ever written, but I didn't want to mention historical events or anything except how Barry decided to be bold and take his chances. But please, be smart, if a person shows up at your work place and invites you to their houses, don't go! Serial killers look like everyone else!

**First Meetings**

 

The night he met Bartholomew ‘Barry’ Allen was the night his life changed. His sister had insisted on going to a new club uptown where her boyfriend Cisco worked. She left him alone the minute they walked into the club and she saw Cisco Ramon at the bar. He could have accompany her, but his sister and her boyfriend could give anyone cavities with their lovebirds act. So, he stayed by the stage with a two fingers of bourbon. It was going to be a long nice and he wasn’t going to get through it without a little buzz.

 

The stage darkened when the female singer, a blond woman with a soft voice finished her song. The central focus light remained on as the bandleader introduced the following singer and the light went off. Len was close enough to see the figure getting to the stage. It was lean, all gangly limbs that moved on the stage with grace. When the focus lights turned on, Len was taken aback by the beauty that had appeared in front of him. As he started to sing slowly whatever murmur was going on the club disappeared completely. All eyes were focused on the young lad.

 

Len’s mind was however on more than his voice. His mind was planning already ten step ahead. He could see the beautiful kid waking up in his bed, preparing breakfast with him and kissing before going to work. He looked for his sister and was glad that she had decided to go with a sparkling dress that allowed him to locate her almost immediately. He left his table to join her by the bar, Cisco had left to serve someone else’s drink.

 

“Lisa, do you think Cisco has any information on the singer?” He went straight to the point, he knew he had just a few minutes before Ramon came back and his sister would fall back to be a lovebird.

 

“Who? Barry? Knew you would like him.” He took a sip of his drink in an attempt to look disinterested. “Don’t worry, I brought you here because I knew you would like him. Everyone does.”

 

“Yeah, got intel or not?” Cisco was turning to put the money in the register.

 

“Of course I do. The moment I saw him, I asked a few questions. He swings for your team, so you won’t have any problem in that regard. But he is an old-fashioned guy, so before you try to do anything stupid,” Her eyes wandered towards Ramon. “invite him to dinner and all that.”

 

There, back to a lovesick puppy. He went back to his table just in time to listen to the last tones of the song. The kid, Barry, left the stage and the band started to play some instrumental song. After placing the empty glass on the table, Len followed the kid to the backstage. Despite this being a nice and quiet club, the backstage was complete chaos, so it was easy for Len to mingle and look for his singer. He found him talking with some other singer and waited out of sight until the other one left.

 

“You sing beautifully.” The kid jumped out of his skin while turning, eyes looking for the mystery voice. “How much for a private show?”

 

“I… I don’t do private shows.” The kid blushed to a delightful scarlet. Scarlet, that was a good name.

 

“Not even if I invite you to dinner?” He took a step forward and smiled when Scarlet’s eyes left his. “I promise I don’t bite. Unless you ask me to.”

 

It took Barry a moment to reply. His whole stance changed for a second and Len wondered where did he normally hide that backbone.

 

“Ok.” His eyes were again focused on him. “My night is over, so… you want to hit it off?”

 

“My sister won’t miss me.” He offered his arm like the gentleman he was. “And my apartment is going to be empty for the next couple of hours.”

 

“Lead the way.” Scarlet took his arm with an attempt of seductive smile, he didn’t get it right but the result was somehow cute and Len decided he wanted to see it more and more.

 

“Let’s go.” As they left the building through the employee's’ door, he knew this kid was going to change his world. And he was more than willing to let him do it. “I’m Len.”

 

“Barry, though you probably know that already, handsome.” Len smiled and lead the way to his apartment. 1920s were certainly the best decade so far.


End file.
